Dari Umnida (The Moon Cries)
by ai byun
Summary: Sudah setahun lebih Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyesal dan ingin kembali pada Baekhyun tapi Yifan yakni kakak dari Baekhyun tak ingin adiknya tersakiti lagi.


**THE MOON CRIES**

Annyeong! Kali ini Ai membawa FF One Shoot yang jelas-jelas gaje. Ini adalah ff perdana ai di FFN, jadi bukan FF pertama ai..Karena bias Ai di EXO adalah Baekhyun, jadi jelas sekarang cast utama disini adalah abang Byun. Untuk pasangannya Park Chanyeol. Ah, udah deh author banyak bacotnya. Nggak usah pake lama-lama, sekarang kita baca aja FF abal-abal ini. Let's read! Jangan lupa RCL ya… Author Ai sangat mengharapkan review yang membangun.

**Title : Dari Umnida (The Moon Cries)**

**Author : Aiku Anego a.k.a Kang Yongeun**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun**

** Park Chanyeol**

** Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : One Shoot**

**Warning : Banyak typo, gaje, alurnya kecepeten (tingkat **_**speedy**_**! Bahasa susah dicerna! **** Bukan nyebut merek lho****)*plak. Don't like don't read!**

Normal Pov

Namja mungil itu menahan nafasnya pelan. Dipandanginya namja didepannya dengan nanar. Terlihat dengan jelas jika sekarang pelupuk mata yeoja berambut ikal itu sudah penuh dengan air. Shit! Namja di depannya hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Channie, nan joahae. Jeongmal saranghae, kajima…" Ucap namja mungil itu menahan lengan kanan milik namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Dengan cepat namja yang masih bertahan menunjukkan mimik datarnya itu melepas tangan namja mungil yang sempat menahan lengannya itu. Sekarang namja mungil bersurai madu itu benar-benar tak bisa menahan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Namja mungil itu menangis dalam diam. Sepetinya namja yang sepertinya berhati dingin itu meninggalkan namja mungil yang ternyata bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Namja mungil itu mulai menangis sesenggukan melihat punggung namja yang disukainya mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

One year later

Yifan pov

Ah, shit! Harusnya kau sudah melupakan namja sialan itu Baek-ah! Ini sudah setahun, tapi hyung rasa kau masih menyukai namja tak tahu diri itu. Sebagai kakakmu aku tak tahan melihatmu seperti ini.

Kubuka pintu kamar dungsaengku, Byun Baekhyun. Kulihat ia tengah memejamkan matanya, tidur di ranjang kecilnya. Aku tahu saat ini sebenarnya ia sedang tak tidur. Aku juga tahu ia baru saja menangis. Kelihatan sekali jika dibagian matanya sembab dan bengkak.

Yifan Pov end

"Baek-ah, hyung tahu kau belum tidur." Namja dengan tinggi menjulang itu mengelus puncak kepala adik kesayangannya. Perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya. Tapi ia diam memandang kakaknya. Ia tak ingin bicara apapun untuk saat ini.

"Dia sudah meninggalkanmu Baek-ah. Ini sudah setahun. Hyung mohon kau lupakan namja sialan itu!" Yifan menghela nafasnya berat, kemudian ditinggalkannya adik lelakinya itu sendiri. _'aku juga ingin melupakannya hyung, geundae nae maeum….terus saja berdegup kencang meskipun aku hanya memikirkan namja itu.'_ Sesal Baekhyun dalam hati.

Langit gelap, hujan rintik membasahi Sidus Senior High School. Namja bermarga Byun nekat menembus hujan setelah keluar dari kelasnya. Dengan wajahnya yang mulai basah karena hujan tipis, mata namja itu terlihat sendu. Dengan segera ingin dilewatinya gerbang sekolah yang mungkin membuatnya sedikit terbebas dari tekanan dan penatnya ruang kelas seharian ini. Ia ingin sekali pulang sekarang.

Miris rasanya jika hati yang sudah retak dan hampir patah disengat lebah. Seperti itulah yang dirasakan namja mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun saat melihat seseorang yang sangat ingin dihapusnya dari hidup dan ingatnnya sekarang tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolahnya sambil memegangi payung di tangan kanannya.

Beku. Tubuh namja mungil kelas dua SMA itu terasa beku. Matanya membulat menatap seorang namja di depan pintu gerbang itu. Sepertinya pertahanan yang sudah dibangunnya selama lebih dari setahun belakangan ini mulai runtuh. Namja mungil itu masih terdiam di tempatnya berdiri. Ia sama sekali tak dapat menggerakkan tubuh mungilnya. Sementara ada namja yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang menatapnya sendu. Selangkah dua langkah, namja itu berjalan mendekati tempat namja mungil itu masih berdiri. Segera dipayunginya namja mungil yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut sekarang ini.

"Byunnie, aku sudah menunggumu." Ucap namja itu pelan menatap manik mata seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Mendengar suara dari seorang yang sudah ditunggunya selama ini, namja mungil itu mulai kembali pada kesadarnnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu saat ini. Ingin sekali ia pingsan sekarang. Ia hanya takut bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah ilusi karena terlalu menunggu namja bodoh itu. Namja mungil itu masih diam.

"Mianhae Byunnie." Ucap namja itu lagi membuat kesadaran namja manis itu sepenuhnya kembali. Menahan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya, namja cantik yang biasa dipanggil hyungnya dengan Baek itu membalikkan badannya memunggungi namja itu. Seketika itu juga pertahanannya runtuh. Air matanya jatuh. Bahunya bergetar. Segera dihapusnya cairan bening yang sudah mengalir dipipinya dengan kasar.

"Pergilah Channie." Ucap Baekhyun lirih menatap ke bawah sepatunya.

Hening.

Namja cantik yang saat ini menahan tangisnya agar tak keluar seenaknya lagi masih diam tak mau memandang wajah seorang namja yang sudah meninggalkannya setahun lalu.

Grep.

Lagi. Pertahanan dungsaeng dari Byun Yifan jebol. Air matanya jatuh lagi. Namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu memeluknya dari belakang dengan erat.

Sedikit kilatan marah terlihat dari mata seorang Byun Yifan. Ditatapnya Byun Baekhyun, adiknya dengan tatapan menyelidik. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan hyungnya, Baekhyun menatap Yifan dengan penuh tanya.

"Waegeurae hyung? Ada apa denganmu hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun polos.

Kini tatapan Yifan tak lagi meyelidik. Matanya berubah teduh.

"Jangan pernah kembali pada namja itu." Yifan berusaha membuat suaranya sedatar mungkin. Ia berharap adik kesayangannya itu mengerti. "Tadi namja itu menemuimu bukan?" Deg. Bagaimana namja yang biasa dipanggil Kris itu tahu? "Tadi hyung melihat namja sialan itu memelukmu."

Tubuh Baekhyun menegang. Pasti hyungnya itu tahu ketika sedang menjemputnya untuk pulang bersama. Damn it. "Hyung harap kau tak lagi berhubungan dengan namja bermarga Park itu, Baek-ah."

Hening.

"Sebenarnya…" Yifan menghentikan ucapannya sendiri.

"Huh?"

Byun Yifan, namja yang lebih tua setahun dari adiknya itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Tadi dia sempat menemuiku setelah dia menemuimu."

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menangis lagi hari ini, "Channie…"

"Jangan sebut nama sialan itu lagi!" Suara Yifan terdengar lebih meninggi dari pada sebelumnya.

Hening lagi.

"Mianhae Baek-ah. Hyung tidak bermaksud membentakmu."

"Pergilah Park Chanyeol-ssi." Ujar Baekhyun pada mantan namja chingunya._ 'Padahal kemarin ia masih menyebut namaku Channie, tapi sekarang dia memanggilku dengan formal. Maafkan aku Byunnie, sudah membuatmu sangat terluka.'_ Sesal Chanyeol.

"Shireo."

Namja yang selalu dipanggil Byunnie oleh Chanyeol itu melepaskan nafasnya berat, "Apa maumu sebenarnya?"

'_huh? Apa mauku? Kalau bisa kurengkuh kau sekarang dalam pelukanku Byunie.'_ Huft! "Aku ingin minta maaf padamu Byunnie."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa beban. "Sekarang pergilah."

Jeda.

"Byunnie…"

"Chanyeol-ssi, bukankah kau ingin minta maaf?" Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Ne… geundae…" Belum sempat namja berwajah tampan itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Baekhyun menyela.

"Keinginanmu sudah terkabul. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi pergilah sekarang."

Grep.

Ya Tuhan… sepertinya untuk kesekian kalinya, pertahanan namja berparas manis ini akan runtuh lagi karena kehadiran seorang Park Chanyeol. Seharusnya namja yang memiliki julukan happy virus ini jangan memeluk namja mungil itu tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Ia hanya terdiam saat namja penyuka pisang itu menaruh kepala mungilnya di dada bidang namja itu. Rasanya hangat sekali. Saat itu juga, air mata Baekhyun menetes membasahi kaus beserta dada bidang seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Jangan memaafkanku semudah itu Byunnie. Aku tahu, selama ini kau sudah sangat terluka karena aku."

Namja yang merupakan adik dari Byun Yifan itu menunduk meneteskan air matanya. "Mianhae hyung… hiks… jantungku masih saja berdebar hebat saat bersama orang itu."

Byun Yifan menatap puncak kepala adiknya ketika ia selesai membenamkan wajah dungsaengnya itu ke dalam dadanya yang luas. Sungguh tak tega ia melihat adik kesayangannya itu rapuh. "Hyung tahu kau masih mencintainya Baek-ah, tapi perlahan-lahan lupakanlah dia." Yifan mencoba membuat suaranya sehalus mungkin. Ia tak ingin emosi saat menyebut namja yang sudah membuat adiknya jarang tersenyum hampir lebih dari setahun belakangan ini. "Dia orang yang sudah menyakitimu. Dia tak pantas untuk kau tangisi dan maafkan Baek-ah."

Dari jauh Nampak seorang namja tengah memperhatikan kegiatan kakak beradik itu. Kelihatan sekali jika sekarang ia sangat menyesal setelah mendengar percakapan kakak beradik itu. Saat ini penyesalannya bertambah hebat mengingat bagaimana dulu ia meninggalkan namja berparas manis bernama Byun Baekhyun itu demi seorang yeoja.

"Oetokhae hyung? Setiap memikirkan Channie saja hatiku sudah bergemuruh. Apalagi kemarin aku melihat wajahnya yang selama ini aku rindukan. Kemarahan dan kepedihan selama lebih dari setahun ini tiba-tiba hilang menguap entah kemana. Rasanya semua kesalahan yang sudah ia lakukan padaku sirna begitu saja. Hiks…" Baekhyun lagi-lagi membasahi dada hyungnya dengan air mata. "Aku masih sangat mencintainya hyung."

Park Chanyeol? Mendengar ucapan namja berparas imut itu lagi, penyesalan dihatinya makin membuncah memenuhi relung hatinya.

Chanyeol menatap Yifan dengan perasaan sedikit takut, mengingat ia adalah kakak dari namja yang sudah disakiti hatinya. Dengan pasti ia paham bahwa ia sudah membuat adik dari namja itu menderita, tapi keinginannya untuk mendapatkan kembali hati adik dari Byun Yifan itu teramat sangat besar. Ia tahu sejak dulu hatinya tak pernah berpindah ke lain hati. Hatinya hanya untuk seorang Byun Baekhyun meski pada akhirnya ia memilih meninggalkan namja imut itu demi bersama seorang yeoja. Sedangkan Yifan? Ia masih belum bisa menerima Park Chanyeol untuk kembali pada adiknya. Ia terlalu menyayangi adik satu-satunya itu sehingga ia tak mau lagi adiknya tersakiti oleh namja yang sama. Tapi, ia tak tega pada adiknya yang masih sangat mencintai namja pemilik mata besar itu. Apa ia masih harus memisahkan kedua orang yang sebenarnya masih saling mencintai itu? Ia tak mungkin setega itu, terutama pada adik semata wayangnya sendiri.

"Kau sudah terlambat menceritakan itu Tuan Park. Dalam waktu yang lama kau sudah menghancurkan keceriaan adikku."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku sangat mencintai Byunnie"

"Algeseo!" Hening. "Tapi kau sudah meninggalkan adikku dan menyakitinya." Nada suara Yifan mulai meninggi. "Aku juga mengerti kau meninggalkan Baekhyun demi bersama yeoja bernama Krystal itu karena kau kasihan padanya. Tapi tetap saja itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Baekhyunku. Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan dan menyakiti seseorang yang aku cintai."

Deg. Kata-kata Yifan sukses membuat ulu hati Chanyeol tertohok. Seharusnya dulu ia tak meninggalkan Baekhyun sehingga membuat namja mungil itu dan dirinya sendiri tersakiti. Ia sangat mencintai namja pemilik aegyo alami itu, namun dengan tega ia menghempaskan cinta namja imut itu dan membiarkannya jatuh dari langit yang paling tinngi menghantam permukaan tanah yang paling bawah dan keras. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Harusnya dulu kau menceritakan masalah yeoja dan penyakitnya itu pada Baekhyun. Aku tahu ia pasti merelakanmu meski hatinya terluka." Deg. Harusnya Chanyeol juga sadar kalau ia jujur, kemungkinan besar Baekhyun akan merelakannya. Dia sangat tahu namja bersurai madu itu benar-benar baik. " Tapi kau membuat kesalahan besar. Kau tak menceritakan apapun pada adikku dan meninggalkannya tanpa ada alasan demi Krystal. Kau malah menusuk tepat di jantung adikku dalam waktu yag lama. Kau tahu jika saja waktu itu kau jujur, rasa sakit di hati Baekhyun tidak akan sebesar dan sangat menyakitkan seperti sekarang ini." Chanyeol merutuki tindakan bodohnya selama ini. "Dan setelah yeoja itu sembuh, kau ingin kembali pada adikku huh? Yang benar saja Tuan Park! Jangan harap!"

Kini penyesalan yang dirasakan Chanyeol membuat namja itu meringis mengingat namja cantik yang selalu hadir dalam mimpinya. "Aku menyesal. Mianhae Byunnie…"

Seorang siswa senior tingkat akhir berseragam SM Senior High School memasuki salah satu ruang kelas di Sidus Senior High School. Yang menghebohkan bukan karena ada siswa dari sekolah lain yang dengan percaya dirinya memasuki kawasan Sidus Senior High School, melainkan karena luar biasa tampannya siswa yang diketahui ternyata Park Chanyeol itu.

Grep.

Sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangan milik namja imut bernama Baekhyun. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Sekarang ini namja bermarga Park tengah menarik pergelangan tangannya untuk meninggalkan kelasnya. Shit. Chanyeol sudah membuat murid teladan itu membolos.

"Yak Park Chanyeol-ssi! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Baekhyun memproutkan bibirnya kesal. Chanyeol malah terkikik melihatnya. Di matanya, apa yang dilakukan namja imut itu malah terkesan lucu dan menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya ia melumat bibir peach itu sekarang juga.

"Aneh sekali rasanya kau menyebut nama itu. Aku lebih suka kau memanggilku Channie." Dengan wajah tanpa rasa bersalah Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun, sedangkan namja manis itu kembali memproutkan bibirnya. Tanda ia sangat kesal sekarang. Dada namja bersuara emas itu kembali bergemuruh. Sudah lama ia tak merasakan kehangatan tangan seorang Park Chanyeol di puncak kepalanya. Bahagia? Tentu saja ia sangat bahagia sekarang ini. Kalau bisa ia ingin menghentikan waktu ini sekarang juga. Ia tak mau ini hanya sebuah mimpi belaka. Ia teramat takut untuk bangun dan menyadari namja yang dicintainya itu menghilang dari hidupnya lagi. Ia tak akan sanggup untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku mencintaimu Byunnie." Ucapan Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar membuat jantung Baekhyun meledak sekarang. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang diucapkan namja bertelinga lebar itu benar.

"Yang benar saja Tuan Park? Kita sudah lama berakhir." Baekhyun tersenyum miris mencibir. Ia menyesali kata-katanya barusan. Jujur ia juga mencintai namja itu. Bahkan sekarang ia ingin berlari dan menghamburkan tubuhnya pada namja di depannya itu.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku tetap mencintaimu, aku yakin kau juga begitu." Jeder! Apa yang dikatakan namja itu benar apa adanya. Ingin rasanya namja mungil itu mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup saking malunya. Pasti sekarang mukanya sudah memerah seperti kepeiting rebus.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan _smirk_nya, "Mulai sekarang kau jadi kekasihku lagi!" _'Haaaaaaaaaaah!'_ ingin rasanya Baekhyun berteriak. Sejenak ia mematung mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. _'Kekasih? Aku ingin kembali padamu Channie.'_

"Yak Chanyeol-ssi, jangan memutuskan sendiri. Kau pikir aku mau kembali padamu? Percaya diri sekali kau." _'Shit! Tentu saja aku mau kembali padamu Channie.'_

Kini Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum _evil_nya, "Tentu kau mau. Kita masih saling mencintai." Lagi. Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyum _evil_nya. CHU. Bibir peach itu kini sedang dilumat oleh pemilik tebal Park Chanyeol.

"Euh." Baekhyun melenguh melepas ciuman Chanyeol secara paksa. Ia butuh bernafas. Tatapan namja penyuka strawberry itu kosong. Ia mulai memeras otaknya untuk memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Eomo! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sekarang kau sudah resmi milikku lagi Byunnie." Shit! Chanyeol menunjukkan wajah paling _evil_nya kali ini. Senyumnya kini menyeringai.

"Yak Tuan Park! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun memproutkan bibirnya. _'Kau melakukan kesalahan besar Byunnie. Jangan beraegyo dengan bibir lezatmu itu. Sekarang aku makin bernafsu melumat bibirmu lagi.'_ Chu. Dengan cepat Chanyeol mencium bibir lembut milik Baekhyun. Kali ini ciumannya jauh lebih lembut dari pada ciuman yang pertama tadi. Bedanya, Baekhyun sama sekali tak menolak. Ia malah membalas ciuman hangat itu. Shit. Damn it! Kali ini ciuman mereka benar-benar panjang.

"Ini salahmu Channie. Setelah ini kita tak akan pulang dengan selamat jika hyungku tahu." Ujar Baekhyun di akhir ciuman mereka.

'_Channie? Akhirya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi Byunnie. Saranghae myByunnie.'_ "Biar saja! Yang penting kau kembali padaku Chagiya. Saranghae Byunnie." Rona merah di pipi Baekhyun makin kentara. Ia tersipu. Ia sangat malu sekaligus senang sekarang. Dengan cepat Chanyeol manarik pinggang Baekhyun agar lebih erat dalam pelukannya.

"Selalu saja kau seenaknya sendiri." Sekarang Baekhyun menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang sangat manis di bibirnya. Inilah yang Chanyeol tunggu-tunggu. Sudah lama ia tak melihat senyum Baekhyun yang begitu tulus, hangat, dan penuh aura cinta itu.

"Saranghae Byunnie." Baekhyun menatap manik mata Baekhyun dalam.

"Nado Saranghae Chanie." Chu. Ciuman itu kembali terjadi.

"Yak!" Baekhyun melepas ciuman Chanyeol secara paksa. Ia butuh bernafas lagi. Shit! Disadarinya ciuman yang terakhir, Chanyeol melakukannya dengan kasar.

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Setelah ini aku akan menculikmu sebelum hyungmu yang telalu _protective_ itu membunuhku."

"Yak, dia itu kakakku. Jangan…" Chu. Belum sempat namja mungil itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagi, namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu melumat bibir peach Byun Baekhyun.

**FINISH.**

Gaje kan ceritanya? Tapi tetep RCL ya… Ai butuh saran nih… Gumawo sudah membaca… FF ini Ai persembahkan untuk my little nampyeon Byun Baekhyun. Sarangahe oppa!


End file.
